The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Tosdynsal’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Weener-Halte, Germany during July 2005. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars that flower uniformly with attractive flower coloration and a moderately vigorous, upright-mounded growth habit.
The new Geranium cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Sil Sören’, not patented, characterized by its double-type, light salmon-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage having zonation, moderate to low growth vigor, and upright-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is PAC Calais ‘Paclai’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,751, characterized by its semi-double type, salmon-pink colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact, upright-mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during June 2006 in a controlled environment in Weener-Halte, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2006 in Weener-Halte, Germany and Arroyo Grande, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.